Amagai's True Strength, Zanpakutō is released!
Amagai's True Strength, Zanpakutō is released! is the one-hundred eighty-second episode of the Bleach anime. As Ichigo Kurosaki looks for Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, he is confronted by Captain Shūsuke Amagai. Summary Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo, and Shū Kannogi escape from the numerous Shinigami searching for them by hiding in the underground tunnels. While down there they discuss ways to rescue Rurichiyo. Ichigo suggest breaking in by brute force, but Rukia suggests using Kannogi's knowledge of the manor to enter in a more covert way. Elsewhere, Captain Suì-Fēng and Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda are discussing different ways to find Ichigo. Marechiyo suggests interrogating Kenryū and Enryū to find out some info, but Suì-Fēng states that Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto has ordered them to stay out of the Kasumiōji Clan's affairs. Their only orders are to find and capture Ichigo and Rukia. Later that night, Lieutenant Izuru Kira meets up with Amagai whom informs him that Third Division has been told by Second Division to stand by and wait for the time being. Amagai asks Izuru if Makoto Kibune has been acting strange today, but Izuru says he hasn't. Amagai says that he is relieved to hear that. Back at the Kasumiōji Manor, Gyōkaku Kumoi has ordered his servants to completely repair all of the damaged walls and to also double the amount of guards, to make sure the manor is secure. Kumoi is noticeably angered at the fact that Sui-Feng failed to eliminate Ichigo, and is further frustrated by Kannogi's abduction. However, he is confident that since he still has Rurichiyo, his plans will be successful. Rurichiyo, whom is being held inside of a cage at the top of a tower, is approached by Makoto Kibune. She demands to know how long she is going to be locked up. Makoto says that she will be released as soon as he kills Ichigo. Rurichiyo asks what exactly Makoto wants from her, but he simply deflects her question. Rurichiyo says Makoto is afraid of something, which aggravates him. After smacking the side of her cage, which startles her, Makoto laughs saying that it doesn't really matter, cause she won't have to pretend to be brave for much longer. After leaving the manor, Makoto is confronted by one of his drunk division members. Realizing that the man has seen where Makoto was and though it's not shown, Makoto kills him. The next day, Izuru informs Amagai that Makoto and another member of the division are missing and haven't been seen since last night. Izuru feels that it is not coincidental, as there are witnesses who say they saw the two together. Amagai orders Izuru to find Makoto and bring him in for questioning, while he searches for Ichigo. Meanwhile, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki orders Lieutenant Renji Abarai to take charge of the Sixth Division search parties. During this time, Ichigo and Rukia are busy being chased by a search party who have stumbled across them underground. They escape to the surface, but unfortunately they run directly into Amagai and his search unit. After the introductions, Amagai orders them to surrender; and after Rukia fails to convince him otherwise, the fight begins. Amagai fights Ichigo 1-on-1 after several back-and-forth attacks, the two seem to be evenly matched. Suddenly, Kannogi interrupts the fight. Kannogi successfully convinces Amagai to at least listen to Ichigo and Rukia's reasons for attacking the Kasumiōji Manor. After learning the truth, Amagai believes what Ichigo and Rukia have said. However, he says that doesn't make things any easier, since Yamamoto has ordered the Gotei 13 to stay out of the Kasumiōji Clan's affairs. After learning of the Bakkōtō, Amagai agrees to help them rescue Rurichiyo. He orders one of his men to report all of this information to Izuru. Afterwards the group makes their way toward the Kasumiōji's Manor. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book At the tea party in the Kuchiki Manor, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu is seen getting more sweets, and she realizes that she can no longer access the trap door. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi asks what is wrong, and she tells her that the door can't be opened. On the other side, it is seen that Byakuya ordered the trap door to be nailed shut. After it is done, he believes the hidden door to be completely sealed off, but as he walks away, Yachiru opens another door directly opposite the previous one, as he looks on in surprise once more. Characters in order of appearance # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Shū Kannogi # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Izuru Kira # Shūsuke Amagai # Kanō # Makoto Kibune # Sugama # Aida # Inose # Gyōkaku Kumoi # Rurichiyo Kasumiōji # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Healing Kidō Shinigami techniques: * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Trivia *Shortly after Shūsuke Amagai releases his Zanpakutō, Raika is clearly visible in his right hand while an unreleased Raika can still be seen in its scabbard. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes